The present invention relates to a seat shell and, more particularly, to a seat shell for a motor vehicle which has a channel formed therein extending around each lateral edge of the seat from a front of the seat to a top of a backrest portion of the seat, and which is provided with fittings for receiving fastening means.
In, for example, German Auslegeschrift No. 1,055,977, a seat shell of the aforementioned type is proposed wherein each channel forms a respective edge closure of the seat shell and is open at the bottom thereof. While this arrangement provides good lateral guidance during a cornering of the motor vehicle and the transmission of forces occurring in normal travel through edge regions, a disadvantage of this proposed seat shell arises when such a seat shell is utilized for accommodating safety belt fastening points and/or is used in an omnibus wherein the seat backs are usually very tall and form long lever arms due to the fact that the strength of the seat shell is no longer sufficient.
A further disadvantage of the prior known seat shell resides in the fact that, with the channel being open at the bottom, it is necessary for the fittings to be attached to inner walls of the channel, thereby increasing the overall cost of assembly of the motor vehicle seat.